


Home

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Home</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>fan fiction</p><p>X-men evolution</p><p>Todd/Kurt</p><p>Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...</p><p>Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

He's no fool. He knows what's coming. He can see it in their eyes. Pity. How he hates it.

Todd Tolansky, AKA Toad, is lounging on the couch, giving a don't care attitude. His hands are folded behind his head with his fingers laced through his outgrown hair, his long legs prompted up on the messy coffee table. Fred and Lance are sitting on the couch opposite of him. He knows they are waiting for the fireworks. They are going to be disappointed. Wanda is standing off to the side, gazing out a window. Man, has the years changed her. Still a hot number, he muses.

Finally Pietro makes his flashy entrance. Todd almost sighs. Why does Tro always feel the need to make everyone wait for him? He silently wishes the years had changed him. At least mellowed him out some.

"Alright minions, let's get down to business," Pietro states.

"Minions huh? How long did it take ya to come up with that one quickie?" Todd asks, earning smiles from the others.

"Trying to be a comedian? Thought you would realize that the only joke you can pass off is your mutant ability Toad," Pietro replies.

"Bite me."

"Eww, no way. Anyway, you know what this is about, don't ya?" Pietro asks.

"Hmm...could it have anything to do with how I ended up three bullets in me?" Todd asks. He feels the room quickly becoming tense. A quick glance at Lance shows him that the man is growing pale. He really needs to stop blaming himself.

It had been scary, no doubt about it. On their last mission for the Freedom Force had been to infiltrate an anti-mutant radical base, to rescue a few diplomats and destroy their weapon cache. It had gone perfectly until one of the knocked out gunmen regained consciousness. And it was his luck to be standing in the guy's range.

He remembers hearing the familiar popping sound of gunfire. Then the burning sensation in his body which he thought it was weird because he suddenly couldn't feel parts of his body. The guy had quickly been taken out. He remembers seeing Lance's eyes looking down at m, shouting something he couldn't make out. Then everything had gone dark.

He woke up a week later. After arguing with Lance, he got the fellow team mate to tell him how bad things were. He had been shot three times. One in the right leg in the upper calf. The second bullet went through his lower back, barely missing his kidneys. The third bullet is still in him. It's right next to his spine. A half inch over would have pierced the spine and would have crippled him. It had been a close call. Too close.

He had just finished his recovery and physical therapy. He missed countless missions. He had to be replaced. He glances around, making sure the guy wasn't in the room. He hates the Sabertooth wanna be. What kind of name is Wild Child anyway? And who in their right mind would let him be a part of any team? The guy is crazier than shit.

So yes, he knew this was coming. He is grateful that they waited to do this until he could hop around. There were some concerns of course but he tells himself he can handle it.

"And people think you're slow," Pietro replies mockingly.

"Not as slow as you Tro," Todd shots back.

"You wish. Anyway, it's time the team cuts out the dead weight. By dead weight, I mean you. Sorry Toad, but you're officially off the team," Pietro tells him.

"Man, and here I thought we were such good friends," Todd mutters, pretending to be hurt.

"As if. We need you to hop along Toad. Today."

"Bags already packed Tro. No need to go grey over me," Todd replies as he gets up.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me," Pietro replies before dashing out of the room. Todd only shakes his head. Short and quick to the point. Classic Pietro.

He glances over at the other members before he starts to leave the room. "It's been fun gang."

"Todd, wait up," he hears Lance call out.

"Hey, no tears. Seriously. And no hugs either," Todd replies as he looks back at the Avalanche.

"I'm sorry Todd. I tried..."

"I know. And I appreciate it. You were always a good guy Lance. So stop beating yourself up over this would ya?" Todd scolds.

"I'll work on it. Do you...do you know where you'll be going?" Lance asks.

"Eh, hadn't thought about it. Probably wander around for a bit. Being a drifter sounds like fun," Todd replies.

"How about going home? To the boardinghouse in Bayville?" Lance suggests.

"Are you kidding me? Mystique ain't going to let me step foot on that place."

"It doesn't belong to her anymore," Lance tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guess she decided to let it go after we left. So I bought it. It was our home, felt it was a shame to let it go to some strangers or be torn down. I had it fixed up," Lance informs him.

"Never saw you as the sentimental type."

"You know what they say, home is where the heart is," Lance replies with a smile.

"Whatever. Still, going back to the joint doesn't sound all that bad. Be interesting to see what Bayville has become," Todd comments thoughtfully.

"You don't even have to worry about rent or the bills, I'll have those taken care of. Just have to buy groceries and your basic needs," Lance adds.

"Alright, alright, you convinced me. I'll check it out. No guarantees that I'll stick around but I'll give it ago. Thanks man," Todd tells him, returning the smile before going to leave to get prices on tickets.

"One more thing," Lance pipes up.

"Yeah, what?" Todd pauses. He feels Lance clap a hand down on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Try to stay out of trouble, okay? And don't wreck the place," Lance teases.

"I'll try but no promises," Todd teases back as he leaves.

Hours later, Todd is hopping down a familiar driveway. Soon he is standing before the old Victorian boarding house. It's just as he remembers it. He almost expects to see Lance's old beat up jeep in the driveway. He adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder and slowly walks up the front steps.

"Home sweet home," he mutters to himself.

Meanwhile, across town, yellow eyes are staring at a reflection. A reflection where the same yellow eyes peer back sadly. Surrounding them is soft blue fur that almost blends into the dark room he is in. With a sigh, he slowly gets up from the mirror and walks over to the balcony window which he peers out.

It's a beautiful day. He wonders is this is Ororo's doing. Probably not. Looking down at the grounds, he see's his fellow team mates running an exercise for the younger mutants. He had been invited to join them but he refused. He didn't miss the relief on the faces of the younger mutants. He doesn't blame them.

Until four weeks ago, he had been missing. For three years. Three years that are a black void to him. During a fight a long time ago, he had been knocked out and taken. After that, from what he has learned from the Professor, he had been under some kind of control. Brainwashing most likely. He doesn't want to know what he had done during that time. It had been bad enough when he was woken up.

His team found him during their own mission. It hadn't been a joyful reunion because he was still under their control. When he was snapped out of it, he found himself standing right in from of Logan, his hand wrapped around the handle of a knife. The blade was in the older man's chest. He almost teleported himself away right then and there had it not been for Rogue who had taken the opportunity to knock him out with a tap on his exposed shoulder.

He wishes he had stayed that way. It's better than learning that not only did he stab Logan, but also Scott and Kitty. From what he has heard, he was like some wild savage animal. His only mission seems to have been to take out his team mates. Had the Professor not have reached out into his mind, he may have succeeded.

They have all tried to tell him that it is not his fault. That he was used, manipulated. That they know the true him would never do such a thing. He listened to them. Thanked them. And ever since them, he has stayed in his room as much as possible. He wasn't blind or naive. He knows his team no longer trusts him. That they are afraid that whatever control had been put over him will surface again. It's the same fear he has.

So he hides himself away. He turns down all invitations to join his team. Instead, he remains in the darkness of his room, occasionally looking out the window.

A knock on the door makes him jump.

"Kurt? It's Professor Xavier. May I come in?"

Kurt moves quickly to the door. He opens it and beckons the wheel chair bound man inside.

"Thank you. I thought I should check in on you and see how you are doing," the Professor explains.

"I'm alright. Still me," Kurt replies, ignoring the trembling of his body. He doesn't know why but with any of the older men, his body begins to tremble. It makes no sense to him and after failing to get control of it, he now ignores it.

"I know you are Kurt. I wasn't implying that you were not," the Professor tells him quietly.

"I know Professor. Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. However there is something I am concerned about. It's come to my attention that you have not left your room much since returning. And you have not gone outside."

"It's true. I haven't," Kurt admits, looking down.

"Kurt, there is no reason for you to lock yourself away. This is your home and you are safe here. You have friends that do trust you and care about you," the Professor tells him.

"I know that Professor," Kurt replies weakly.

"I would like to encourage you to try to engage with the others. Or at least take a walk outside. It is a beautiful day and seems to be a shame to lock yourself away like this. I could ask someone to join you if you would like," the Professor offers.

"No. No, I'll be fine. A walk does sound...nice," Kurt replies as he rubs his arms nervously. Another habit he doesn't understand.

"Very good. If there is any trouble, you know how to contact me," the Professor tells him as he starts to leave to give the fellow mutant some time to let their talk sink in. This is how things have been since Kurt has returned. He has these small chats with the blue mutant, talking about everyday things but keeping the conversations short for long conversations seem to stress Kurt.

Kurt nods and watches the aged man take his leave. He looks back out the window. It does look nice out. He doesn't know when was the last time he had been outside but something tells him it's been a long time. He thinks about the woods, the trees. He does miss those. So he closes his eyes and focuses. He vanishes from his room with a bamf.

He takes a deep breath and let's it go as he opens his eyes. He is surrounded by trees. The smell of nature assaults his senses. He can feel the ground beneath him. It feels so good. He stays this way for several minutes, allowing himself to take this all in. He has so missed it. He opens his eyes and with a small smile, he starts to walk along the trees. He doesn't know how far away he is from the institute. Nor where he is going. But neither seem to matter to him right now. He is himself right now. He's where he belongs.

He moves around a large oak tree, his hand running along the bark when he hears it. A growl. A deep menacing growl. He freezes. His eyes scan the area for the source. He finds it quickly. There is a mangy, diseased looking dog approaching him from his left, it's teeth bared. It's tail is curled and it limps lightly on it's front leg. Kurt knows it is in pain. But right now it wants to lash out. Attack. And he is in it's sights. He tries to take a slow step back but the dog moves forward quickly. Now all it has to do is lunge and it will have him.

He needs to disappear, now. So he does just as the dog lunges. He never see's it hit the tree and whimper in pain before taking off. Instead when he opens his eyes, he nearly panics. He's not just in some other part of the woods instead of being back on the institute grounds. He's standing in someone's back yard. He can see the large home from where he is in the tree. Since coming back, he hasn't teleported once. Is he out of practice? Where is he? And when he looks down, he realizes he forgot his inducer. Had he teleported any closer, he may have given someone a very bad scare. He needs to get out of here. It was a bad idea to leave his room. He won't make that mistake again.

He starts to close his eyes, planning to teleport back to his room when he hears a door open. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he moves himself back against the trunk of the tree. He watches someone walk out the door. They seem to stretch their limbs as they walk out into the small opening that serves as a back yard, moving closer to Kurt's location. His mind is telling him he needs to go. Now.

But he can't help but think there is something familiar about this person. So he moves carefully out along the branch. He can see the man has long hair that is pulled into a pony tail. He isn't very tall, maybe the same height as himself. He is wearing a black baseball hat that hides his face, a blue jean jacket and black jeans with tears in the knees. This, too, seems familiar. But why?

The man he is watching suddenly looks up, as if feeling Kurt's presence.

"Whoever is out there, come on out!" The familiar man calls out.

Kurt swallows nervously and tries desperately to gain control of himself. Another thing he doesn't understand is his body's response to orders or anything that sounds like orders. It immediately complies, as if automatically. He groans as he feels himself drop out of the tree and walks towards the man despite his mind screaming against this. Soon he feels the sunlight against his body.

"Nightcreeper?"

Kurt's eyes widen as he remembers. He does know who this is. "Todd?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> fan fiction
> 
> X-men evolution
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Todd smiles at seeing his old rival for a minute before looking about. "Why are you here? Tell me you're alone."

Kurt steps back into the shadows before answering. "I...am. I don't want to fight."

"That makes two of us dawg! Hey, why ya hiding? If it helps, it's just me here," Todd tells him. Despite the smile on his face, he can't help but to think something is seriously off here. He tries to push it off as it being that it's been years since he last saw the Nightcreeper.

Kurt stops when he hears Todd say that it is just him. He looks back at the boarding house. He wonders where the other Brotherhood members are then. Why is Todd alone now? He remembers how they often fought against each other but there were times when they didn't fight. Instead they helped each other out. Which will this turn out to be? He looks back at the older Todd and nearly jumps for he hadn't noticed that the fellow mutant had moved himself closer.

"When did ya become so jumpy Fuzzy? I don't remember ya ever being so...skittish," Todd comments as he crouches down in his familiar toad like stance.

"I've changed," Kurt hears himself answer as he watches Todd. He could see the differences from the Todd before compared to the Todd now. Besides growing somewhat taller, he seems more toned. Specially his legs. His face no longer has it's childish wide eye look. But his pale yellow eyes still hold some of it's humor though appear more knowledgeable. And his hair, no longer mousy brown but more of a strange gray brown, is grown out and in a pony tail that he noticed earlier.

"Well, yeah, who hasn't?" Todd replies. He looks up at Kurt, making the same comparisons Kurt is making of him. The blue boy has grown and seems more limber which gives him a more predatory look though he doubts anyone has told him this. Definitely has the whole demon look going. Except perhaps for the body language. That was practically broadcasting fearfulness. The way he keeps rubbing his arm, his tail moving slowly behind him, not to mention how he keeps dropping his gaze. There's no doubt about it, Fuzzy's gone through some changes himself. "So what has you bamfing about?"he asks.

"I was taking a walk. I...I didn't mean to come here," Kurt tells him before turning to run off into the woods.

"Hey! Wait!" Todd shouts before hopping after the X-man. His now longer legs launch his body forward, leaping further than his younger self ever could. He was just about to hop over the running Kurt when Kurt suddenly twisted and grabbed him out of midair before teleporting them both.

Suddenly Todd finds himself landing hard on his back with Kurt on top of him. Worse yet, Kurt's three fingered hands are around his neck. "Fuzz...fuzzy man, I'm sorry! Kay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't...egh...shouldn't have chased ya. So lighten up, will ya?" He asks as he tries to pull the hands away. The landing had knocked the air out of him and now being choked was not doing him any favors.

Looking up at Kurt though quickly made him realize just how serious his situation is. Kurt's eyes...they had an almost blank look to them. His teeth were bared as he applied some more pressure. Talking wasn't going to help him out of this one. So he decides to put his training to some use. He grabs a fistful of dirt and with a muttered apology, he throws it into Kurt's glowing eyes. There is a hiss as the hands loosen from his neck. Moving quickly, he rolls them both over and pins down Kurt's body, using his powerful legs to ground himself and make it difficult for Kurt to move.

Somewhere along changing their positions, Todd could see that Kurt had snapped out of whatever daze he had been in seconds ago. His eyes were blinking rapidly and he was looking around, almost as if confused.

"Ya with me now Fuzzbutt?" Todd asks, getting those eyes to focus on him. When he receives a nod, he moves slowly off of Kurt. "Now what the heck was that?"

Kurt is just as confused as Todd is. He had been running. He hadn't meant to be where he wasn't wanted.he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to talk either. He just wanted to be...gone. He had seen something out of the corner of his eye. Something attacking him. Then everything goes black on him until he finds himself pinned to the ground by his rival. Slowly he sits up. "I...I blacked out. Did I...did I do something?" He asks, the image of the knife in Logan's chest surfacing again.

"You could say that. You took me down pretty quickly then tried putting me down permanently," Todd answers truthfully, rubbing his sore neck.

"I...I what?" Kurt asks, feeling his throat tighten. Is Todd telling him that he had just tried killing him? If so then...

"It was my own...fault," Todd begins to downplay when he notices that Kurt isn't taken the news well. But before he could get the last word out, Kurt vanished, leaving only the foul stench of sulfur behind. Todd shakes his head and lays down, spreading his limbs out. "Not what was that about?" He asks out loud.

Then he hisses out as his right leg begins to cramp up suddenly. He suddenly curls up instinctively before forcing his leg to stretch out. He finds these bouts of pain happening when he uses his leg too much. The joys of getting shot apparently. After what seem like forever, the pain starts to dwindle. Deciding he has had enough excitement for one day, he limps back to the boardinghouse.

But before he goes in, he glances back at the woods surrounding the old home. Maybe he will stick around now that he knows there is at least one person he is still familiar with. A person that has become very interesting. Maybe...he can pay the X-man a visit, like in the old days.

As Todd is going inside, planning to see if there is anything on tv worth watching, Kurt has finally made it to his room. He quickly walks over to his bedroom door and locks it. Then he slowly backs away. He knew it. He can't be trusted. He is still dangerous. Too dangerous.

He moves to his bed where he curls up. As he has tried so many times before, he tries to remember what exactly happened to him during the time he had been missing. His last memory had been when they were fighting with Magneto and his Acolytes. There had been a few new additions to that team but still the X-men had the upper hand. He was standing besides Kitty, he had just teleported there in fact. He turned, about to teleport again and assist Rouge, when he see's the large metal beam swinging towards them. He didn't think. He had simply reacted. He pushed Kitty down, not thinking about her phasing ability. Then he took the hit. He was lifted off the ground, being carried by the momentum of the beam and he flew backwards. Kitty had called out to him and he was sure Scott was calling out to him over the commas link. Then he smashed into a wall and that was all he can remember from that battle.

This is where the void in his memories are. Where something happened to him. But what? Was it a psychic like Jean and the Professor that altered his mind? Or was he the victim again of a mutant like Mesmero? Or something else all together? There is so little he knows. He has gone through some training, even Logan mentioned this. Almost military. But his mutant power of teleportation had not been used. Was that deliberate, so Cerebro could not locate him? Or was it that whoever had control of him, couldn't activate his mutant ability?

So many questions and the answers feel beyond his reach. He believes he has them but they are locked away. If only, if only he can access them, maybe he can stop these...impulses. Control himself so his friends don't have to afraid of him anymore. So he doesn't have to be afraid of himself. So he lays on his bed, curled up and trying in vain to unlock these memories. He gives up when the headache that forms when he tries this becomes too much. He grabs his pillow and presses his face into it. Then he screams. He screams out his frustration, his pain, and finally for his doomed state.

No one knocks on his door the rest of the day nor evening. Perhaps the Professor has sensed his distress and spoken to the others. Or they have all finally given up. It's not unusual for him to miss meals with the team since he's returned. And he has been openly avoiding his team mates when they catch him outside his room. Some even avoid him. So he remains where he is until well into the night before finally given in and leaving his bed.

He doesn't bother to unlock his door, instead he chooses to teleport just outside the door. He can't explain it but having gone so long without it...he felt as if there was a muscle inside him that sorely needed to be exercised. The Professor had even encouraged this thought, though he warned him to stick with short distances. He wonders how the Professor would react if he knew about earlier. Those teleports were not short distances.

And what about running into Todd Tolansky, the Brotherhood mutant known as Toad? What would the Professor's thoughts be on this? Would he tell Kurt to be on guard? Or perhaps insist on having someone with him when he goes out again, though he plans to do no such thing. Meeting the Brotherhood mutant...that had been a surprise. His memories, unlike the ones hidden from him, had slowly filled his mind when he saw the now grown mutant.

Such as the time he helped Todd save the girl he liked, Wanda Maximoff. The Scarlet Witch. Todd had stolen something from him. His inducer. The one he no longer wears. Todd came back after stealing it. They fought but then Todd asked for help. They went to Mount Arrowrose. This is where his memory becomes so clear. Words, as if they are being spoken at this very moment, comes to him. "We kinda got that in common." Todd had been right about that. He didn't want to admit it then, but it was true. But how true are those words now? After all this time, how can they possibly have anything in common?

He shakes his head and makes his way to the kitchen, moving as silently as possible. Everyone is either asleep or in the den watching movies past bedtime. He opens the fridge and not surprisingly finds a dinner plate that had been plastic wrapped with a tiny post it sticking to it, displaying only his name. Judging by the cursive, either Jean or Kitty had done this. Most likely Kitty. He sighs as he takes this plate out. Before, the post it notes also had small messages on them. But the last two did not. This was the third one. Maybe she is giving up on him too.

He takes a fork from the utensil drawer before heading to the dinning room. Because there were so many residing here, the table is large. Seeing it empty when usually the seats are filled, and hearing nothing but his own breathing when usually this room is filled with over a dozen conversations going on at once, saddens him. He sits down and pulls away the plastic. He glances at the other seats, as if checking to see if any of his teammates had suddenly appeared, before eating his cold meal.

When he is done, he washes his dishes and the few left behind from whoever wasn't able to finish them before retiring for the night. When he is done, he teleports back into his room. This has been his routine since he has returned. He wishes he didn't have to do things this way. He wishes he could trust himself not to hurt the others. More than anything else, he wishes time would reverse itself so he could be who he was. The playful version of himself. Times where he smiled and laughed with his friends. Happy to live somewhere where he didn't have to hide because of his obvious mutation. It's almost ironic. For now he does hide here, the one place where he should feel free. But it isn't his appearance that makes him hide. It's what is lurking inside his mind. The true monster.

He looks around his room, seeing all the familiar furnishings despite the pitch black darkness of the room. He isn't tired. Not enough to sleep anyway. And tonight he doesn't feel like spending hours laying on the cold bed, waiting for sleep to finally take him. His desk holds no real use to him since his school days are behind him. There are a few books, some of his favorites he could read. Who knows when the last time he has read them. Deciding to take this small course of action, he scans the books before selecting a novel about the adventures of Robin Hood.

He just opens the book to start reading when he hears a tapping. He looks towards his bedroom door confused, for he was sure no one was up this late. Then he realizes the tapping isn't from the bedroom door but the balcony window. Clutching his book to his chest, he approaches the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home  
> Chapter 3  
> X-men evolution fan fiction  
> Todd/Kurt  
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt slowly pulls back the curtain, peeking out. But he doesn't see anything. Certainly not the source of the tapping. He let's the curtain fall back into place and is about to turn towards his bed when he hears it again. It sounds more insistent this time.

Again he pulls back the curtain. Again he doesn't see anything. But this time he doesn't turn away. He places his hand on the handle of the balcony door and after only a moment of hesitation, he pushes it down and out.

There is a gentle night breeze. He closes his eyes as it blows around him. With a sigh, he opens them. Hovering right in front of his face is a can of root beer. Startled, he backs up into the bedroom.

"Hey!" A familiar voice calls out.

He watches as Todd pokes his head down from the top of the doorway, his ponytail hanging down like an arrow. With a smile, he watches the man flip down to the ground from his place above the door.

"Todd?"

"In the flesh. Sorry about the scare yo. Forgot about you being skittish and all. Brought a peace offering. For earlier. Though I guess I owe ya another one for scaring ya just now," Todd explains, holding out the can of pop.

Kurt looks down at the can being held in the out stretched hand. "Wh-why?"

"Why what? Why I'm here? Why the peace offering? Why root beer? Well that one is easy. It's all I have at the moment. Still need to do some grocery shopping. One can only eat peanut butter sandwiches for so long, ya know?" Todd shares. "Anyway, come on and take it. I don't think it's too shaken up."

Kurt slowly reaches out, about to take it but stops. "I shouldn't."

"It's only a can of root beer," Todd replies.

"Not that. I shouldn't...I shouldn't get too close. I could...I might..." Kurt struggles to get the words out. He needs to warn Todd. Tell him that what happened in the woods might happen again. He can't be trusted.

Todd sighs. He doesn't recall Fuzzy ever being like this. Whatever happened must have been serious. He considers turning around and leaving. Hop right on out of there. To forget about Fuzzy and maybe make plans to move on from Bayville. Put the past behind him. Should be easy enough.

But then again, if he takes the easy road, where would the fun be in that? So he gets up and before Kurt can move away, he whips out his tongue, catching Kurt by the wrist. With a shake of his head, his tongue pulls Kurt stumbling forward. He release it, his tongue returning to it's proper place as he grabs Kurt by the wrist. Then he pushes the can into Kurt's hand.

"See? Just a can of soda," Todd says with a carefree smile.

Kurt looks down at the soda can that is now in his hand then slowly looks up at the other mutant. He is puzzled by Todd's actions. Why isn't there any fear in Todd's eyes or at least some doubt? It what he see's in the eyes of his friends. They all wonder when he is going to lose control and attack them again. But why does Todd not seem to care? Kurt looks down at the man's neck. There is the bruised skin fitting the shape of his three fingered hands. Proof that Kurt had tried to kill him. So why is he so calm around him?

"You okay Fuzzy? Looking a bit pale there," Todd comments.

Kurt blinks before looking away. "I am fine. Thank you," he replies.

"No problem. Not much of a peace offering though. Maybe you can stop by the boardinghouse and I can order us some pizza or something. Talk about old times? Catch up on all the latest gossip?" Todd suggests.

"You...want to hang out? With me?" Kurt asks in disbelief.

"Why not? Look, I just got back in town. And you are the only person I still know and doesn't hate me on sight. At least, I don't think you hate me," Todd comments with a questioning tone.

"No...I don't," Kurt replies quietly. He can't help but stare at Todd in disbelief.

"Good. Cuz honestly, I don't think I'm up for the fighting we use to do. I mean I can, just rather not," Todd tells him before turning to look out at the yard.

Kurt watches him but slowly moves to the balcony railing. "I...don't want to fight either."

"Then we're cool," Todd states.

"Why..." Kurt starts then clears his throat to try again. "Why are you not afraid of me? After what I did to you earlier, how could you not be?"

"Oh you know me, I can take it. With all the hexing Wanda did to me, I got a tough skin. So stop worrying about it," Todd replies before letting out a groan. Again his leg is deciding to act up. He starts to rub at it hard, hoping to starve off the worse of the incoming pain.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt your leg?" Kurt asks, setting the can of pop aside. He wonders if Todd had gotten caught up with the security on the property. It has been upgraded since they were younger.

"Yeah, you can say that. I'll be alright. Just a bullet wound," Todd tries to say light heartedly through gritted teeth.

"A bullet wound!" Kurt repeats in shock, moving quickly to Todd's side, looking for blood.

"Easy Fuzzy. It's an old wound. See?" He lifts the back of his shirt, revealing the two healed gun shot wounds there. "There's one just like em in my leg. Now and then it likes to act up. I'll be fine after a few minutes."

Kurt watches as Todd lowers himself to the floor, stretching his leg out. Then something comes to mind. "Stay here," he says before vanishing.

Todd barely notices the sulfur smell. His whole focus is to try to dull the pain just a bit. He knows he should have waited. Maybe have tried this tomorrow night. But he got restless. He hadn't realized how big the boarding house could be at night. Or how many memories it can hold. For him, it had been too many and he needed to get out for a bit. Grabbing the root beer and daring himself to come here had been an impulse.

Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Maybe he was curious. He wanted to see if Fuzzy was okay. He did seem pretty shaken up earlier. And he can't recall a time when he looked that bad. Not even when they were fighting/running from those sentinels. And that is what got stuck in his head. He tried to ignore it. He watched tv for a few hours, made himself a peanut butter sandwich or two. Tried to pass out on the couch. Tried not to remember what the house was like when the others were there. At the end, he couldn't take it. So here he is, sitting on the balcony and trying to get his leg to stop cramping up.

Kurt reappears at his side, in his hands is a glass of water and a bottle of pain relievers. There seems to be something being held with his tail as well. "Here, take these. Two every eight hours. They should help," Kurt instructs as he passes the cup of water to Todd then opens the bottle and shakes out two pills.

Todd accepts the pills but studies them for a moment. He has never been fond of medications. Even when he's sick, he prefers to push through it then take something that tastes like chalk. But in cases like this... He pops the pills into his mouth and swallows them dry before drinking the water.

"Thanks. Didn't mean to trouble ya," he mutters.

"Consider it my apology for...earlier," Kurt replies before taking the item from his tail.

"What is that?" Todd asks, eyeing the jar in Kurt's hands.

"It's...for sore muscles. It's suppose to help loosen them. Not sure if it will help you though," Kurt admits, looking nervous as if expecting Todd to say something.

"Cool," he replies as Kurt moves towards the leg in question. He notices the confused expression as Kurt tries to figure out how to get to the area that is bothering him. "Here," he mutters, grabbing the tear in the knee of his old worn jeans and begins tearing it further. Soon he has the lower pant leg completely torn off.

Kurt is surprised that Todd had destroyed his pants without a second thought but the expression of pain in the other man's face tells him that the condition of his pants was the least of Todd's worries. Kurt sets the jar down and gently pulls up on the remains of Todd's pant legs. He could see the healed bullet wound, the only bit of color that is on Todd's pale skin. He dips his fingers into the salve and with minor hesitation, he begins to rub it in as he feels the muscles, working with the spots that feel like steel cords.

Todd hisses in pain when Kurt first starts working on the cramping muscles but soon he feels it finally give way to Kurt's ministrations. "Where did ya get this skill?"

"It was something Hank taught us. You wouldn't believe how many times someone pulls a muscle during training," Kurt replies before stopping cold at the word training. There's something stirring at that word. Then a voice emerges from deep within his mind. 'Time to train mutie.' It's a voice he doesn't recognize but knows he has heard it before. That it is the reason his stomach is beginning to twist in fear, his hands to tremble.

"You okay Nightcreeper?" Todd asks, noticing the change in his behavior. Before Kurt seemed to be relaxing. But now he's even more tense than before.

"I...I don't know," Kurt answers honestly.

"Maybe I should go. My leg is a lot better anyway," Todd says as he starts to stand up.

"I...I can teleport you back to the boardinghouse. You...you shouldn't stress your leg out too much," Kurt tells him, suddenly feeling that being alone is the last thing he wants. Not after hearing that voice. He needs just a few more minutes with someone nearby.

"You sure dawg?" Todd asks with a bit of concern.

"I'm sure," Kurt replies as he gathers up the muscle salve and pain relievers before placing a hand on Todd's shoulder.

"Ready?" He asks quietly.

"Born ready Fuzzy," Todd replies with a grin before both vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a few days since Kurt has seen Todd. Something he's been struggling with. Todd had told him that he can come to the boarding house anytime he wanted. And he finds himself wanting nothing more. To be out of his room, in the company of someone who doesn't seem to be waiting for him to snap. Todd knows he could. But even after he did, Todd had come to pay him a visit. He should at least return the favor.

But he hasn't. No matter how he tells himself that it will be okay, a quick visit will be safe for them both, he hasn't been able to bring himself to go. Instead he sits on the balcony and breathes the fresh air, hoping maybe he'll get another visit. He watches the sun rise and fall. His friends and new mutants come and go. No one comes to his door. And no one comes to his balcony.

When he woke up this morning, he tells himself that he is in for another day of the same. Unless he can be daring enough to break through this. If he can get himself to see Todd, then maybe he can start opening up to the others. Show them that he is still Kurt, the harmless blue fuzz ball. That they can trust him again.

But the idea vanishes the moment he opens his eyes. They can't trust him. Not while he is still a danger to them. He has asked the Professor to fix him. Go into his head and undo it. But for some reason, he was unable to. What ever had been done, it was beyond the Professor's reach. So he is left to be the monster. Nothing he does will change that. And while he is like this, he should make sure everyone is safe from him. Including Todd.

With a sigh, he makes his way to the balcony. He could tell that he is again up before the sun with how dark it is in his room. The sky had been clear when he retired to his bed. Maybe he could see a few stars before the sun rises. He's always liked the night sky.

He is caught off guard when he pulls the drapes back. Sticking to the glass is a piece of paper. His name had been scrawled across it. Curiously, he opens the balcony door and reaches around, pulling the note off. Moving back towards his bed, he looks at it. Someone left him a note? Could it have been Kitty? Has she decided to try again? No, his name isn't written in the flowery way she uses. It's written plainly.

Sitting down, he forces himself to unfold it. There were no clues on the outside so there really is no other choice. Inside he finds a very simple message.

'Having burgers at lunch. Bug free. And cold sodas. Stop by? -Todd' 

He reads the note over a few times. Someone is inviting him out. And for no other reason than for lunch. There seems to be no expectation for him to come. It had been asked, leaving him with the choice. Looking around his room, he wonders if he should go. He wants to. But should he risk it? What if he loses control again? And hurts Todd? Then Todd is certain to never want to invite him over again. Or visit. He would end up in the same dismal position. He would stay here, locked away.

That is most likely what will happen. And if so, then why shouldn't he enjoy a few moments? To believe otherwise? To be with someone who isn't afraid to be with him? Warm food, conversation without fear or hesitation and a small bit of freedom. It sounds too good. Too good to ignore.

With a soft smile, he sets it aside and gathers some clothes. For the first time in weeks, he leaves his bedroom not caring if anyone is about. After the shower, he even offers a smile to Scott and Sam as he passed them.

At the boarding house, Todd is just starting to wake up. He stretches his arms, yawning before stretching a hand to find the beaten up alarm clock. He just touches it when it slides from his grip and falls onto the floor. With a moan, he throws off the blanket. He had slept only a few hours. But thanks to the training he received, he is use to working on only a few hours of sleep.

He stumbles off the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. The coffee pot just finishes perking as he grabs a plain black mug. He pours himself a cup and looks out the kitchen window. He is slowly getting used to the place again. Still, he almost expects to see Lance come stumbling in, muttering curses or Pietro running in and out before badgering everyone about moving so slow in the morning. To see Fred at the stove, making some sort of breakfast. Some things never changed as the years passed. But that was then and this is now.

He moves to the fridge and looks in for something quick to eat. The hamburger is on the top shelf, all ready to go for lunch. He smiles as he reaches for the dozen eggs before changing his mind. He's not really in the mood to cook so early. Leave that for later. Save his energy to impress a certain blue fuzz ball with his fancy cooking skills.

As he goes to the cupboard and pulls out a box of pop tarts, S'more flavor, he thinks about what he had done last night. He had gone grocery shopping and intended on only getting a few basic needs. But on his way, he had passed a familiar burger joint that is now out of business and will soon be turned into a KFC. That's when the idea struck him.

So his shopping list for basics grew. And he didn't mind it. If he can lure the Nightcreeper over to his place, then he can have some company other than the phantoms of his friends. And something tells him that the fuzzy dude will not come over on his own. He doubts that he leaves his room all that much.

He wonders what happened to Kurt to make him so...skittish. Timid. He seemed really worked up over that thing in the woods. It had been creepy, having fuzzy try and kill him but strange as it might sound, he couldn't fault the guy. It was like...it wasn't even Kurt that did that. Just something that looked an awful lot like him. If he were to guess though, he would say that it isn't the first time it has happened. And whoever he attacked...he feels not only guilty about but that they...maybe not trust him. Maybe they are wary of him. Maybe if he was using his common sense, he should be too. But he can't. It sucks when folks stop trusting you. Now they may never have had a great relationship concerning trust but still, he's gonna show Fuzzy that there was no harm therefore no foul.

All that leaves him with for the moment is to figure what to do till lunchtime. Maybe kill some time downtown. See what else has changed. Or check out the movie channels. Decisions, decisions...

When lunchtime comes, Kurt is standing on his balcony, gripping the railing. In his left hand is his old image inducer. For the last several minutes, he has been debating on whether he should wear it or not. He has already decided that he will teleport to the edge of the woods and walk the rest of the way. But should he do it as himself or with the image that makes him look normal? He doubts Todd would care one way or the other.

But what if someone see's him? What if it starts a panic? What if it forces out his darker, uncontrollable side? He could hurt someone. An innocent. But he hasn't had to rely on it in so long. It could fizzle out on him. Then the same concerns would be there. He glances down at it, seeing the time. If he waits much longer, he'll be late.

He stares at it for a moment before sliding it on his wrist. But he doesn't turn it on. If he senses someone nearby, then he'll turn it on. But for now, he should be fine. He looks out to the grounds and takes in a deep breath before vanishing with a single 'Bamf'.

His walk, thankfully, is a peaceful one. No strangers, no wild dogs. Only critters he saw as he walked was squirrels and butterflies. It was nice. But as he got closer to the boarding house, he could hear loud music. Was Todd throwing a party? But wasn't it suppose to be only him living there? When he had taken Todd home before, he didn't see any signs of anyone else.

Moving cautiously, he reaches the front door. But what he see's makes his fur stand on end. The front door is wide open. He see's no sign of Todd in the doorway.

"Todd?!" He calls out, trying to make his voice be heard over the loud music. He walks inside, peering around for any signs of trouble. Could Todd have been a victim of a burglary? Or attracted the attention of some of the mutant haters that are still lurking in the city? He turns towards the kitchen and let's out a yelp when he bumps into someone.

"Ah! Oh hey Nightcreeper! Ya made it!" Greets Todd as he passes Kurt to get to the radio and turn it off. "Didn't hear ya come in."

Kurt looks around, trying to get over his minor fright. When he can finally move away from the doorway, he moves towards the center of the living space.

"It...sounded like you were having a party," Kurt comments quietly.

"Oh, you mean the music. Sorry bout that. Gets too quiet around here. Use to having other guys around. But now yer here so I don't need it," Todd explains as he walks pass Kurt again and goes into the kitchen.

Kurt follows him, not sure what else to do. He rubs his arms nervously as he keeps looking about.

"Nothing is going to jump out on ya if that's what you're on edge about," Todd offers when he notices the wide eyes and the way Kurt keep looking around.

"Eh...sorry," Kurt mutters, stepping back cautiously.

"I'm glad ya found my note yo. Wasn't sure how often you go to that big window of yours," Todd says as he pulls out the hamburger.

"I...go to it everyday," Kurt admits as he watches Todd pull out a large bowl and a handful of seasonings. He's skeptical about Todd's cooking skills but he keeps such thoughts inside.

"Lucky me then. Fuzzy, not to rude or nosy or anything but something tells me that you lock yourself away in that large fancy room of yours. Am I right? If that's, ya know, too personal then you don't have to answer," Todd tells him, glancing his way as he washes his hands before burying them into the hamburger.

Kurt glances away. He feels slightly embaressed by the truth. But then he thinks about what Todd had revealed before concerning his leg. "I...yes, it's true. I...don't leave the room often. In fact, when I showed up...that was the first time I left the room in months," Kurt confesses.

"Really? Surprised none of the other X-geeks tried dragging you out," Todd replies as he shapes a couple of burgers.

"They...are too uneasy around me. Todd...you should know...when I attacked you in the woods, that wasn't the first time. A few years ago...I went missing. When my team found me...I was different. I was...like I was in the woods. I even hurt a few of them," Kurt tells him as he looks down at the floor. He didn't intend to tell him this but he feels as if Todd should know what he is getting into.

"Their loss then," Todd replies before turning on the frying pan. He glances over at Kurt, seeing how he refuses to meet his eyes. "Hey!"

Kurt's head shots up at the sudden shout, seeing Todd grinning.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. But I need ya to look at me. I ain't the others. What happened, happened. I won't hold the thing in the woods against ya if ya don't hold my crippled leg or the fact I use to try and drive ya crazy in school against me. Deal?" He offers.

Kurt stares at Todd in disbelief. Didn't he hear him? Didn't he hear how even his own team mates are afraid of him? Yet Todd seems not to care about any of that. He looks for any hint, any sign that Todd is hiding his fear. That he is just as uncomfortable to be around him as everyone else is. But he can't find any.

"Al-alright. Deal," he replies quietly.

"Then it's settled. So how'd you like your burgers?"

Kurt opens his mouth to reply but a voice behind him speaks out.

"He isn't going to eat anything you make Tolansky."

Kurt turns around slowly and see's Scott standing there, his hand already at the side of his visor. Kurt backs out of the way, suddenly afraid of what is about to happen.

Todd see's the way Kurt is behaving and glares at Summers. Even after all this time, the man is a real downer. Still, he forces a smile onto his face.

"Wanna burger Summers?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> My apologies for this being a short chapter! Been sick lately. Next one will be longer!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is very confused at this moment. Why is Scott here? How did he know where he was? Or did he even know? He was just starting to relax. This would have been the first time he spent any significant amount of time with someone. It would have been like before. It hadn't been easy to gather the nerve to do this. He nearly didn't come. So why did Scott have to come by and ruin it? He hadn't meant to bring trouble to Todd.

"Nightcreeper?"

Kurt raises his head at the nickname. Todd is still at the stove, the burgers cooking. But his attention is solely on him. There's concern in his eyes, not the doubt and fear he's so use to seeing in everyone else's eyes. 

"You alright there?"

"Leave him alone Tolansky. Kurt, you need to come home," Scott interrupts, moving closer to Kurt while his eyes are trained on Todd.

"Why...why are you here? How did you know I was here?" Kurt finally asks, taking a step back from Scott.

"The Professor told me. He sent me to come get you and bring you back home. You know you are not well Kurt. If you were, you would know why you shouldn't be here," Scott answers.

"He seems healthy to me Summers," Todd comments as he plates the burgers and starts the next batch.

"Stay out of this Tolansky."

"Look Summers, what's the big deal? Really? At least let him eat first before dragging him away," Todd replies.

"Kurt, come on. Let's get out of here. Before...you get upset or something," Scott continues, ignoring Todd.

"I-I am alright Scott. Besides...he knows," Kurt tells him, knowing Scott will understand what he is referring to.

"You told him?" Scott asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Ya talking bout the weird, violent episodes, right? Where Kurt goes all Mr. Hyde? Yeah, he told me. And I'm fine with it," Todd adds.

"Fine with it? You really have no clue Tolansky. Or maybe...you do," Scott replies before turning his full attention on Todd and slowly approaches him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Todd asks, not moving an inch.

"What does the Brotherhood want with Kurt? What does Mystique want with him? Or Magneto? That's the real reason why you brought him here, isn't it?" Scott accuses.

"Paranoid much Summers? There's no one here but us," Todd replies with an eye roll.

"Yeah, right."

"It-it's true. He's alone here Scott," Kurt tells him as he rubs his arms nervously.

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here with him. Now let's go back home okay? Everyone will be worried."

"Exactly who would be worried?" Todd questions.

"What was that?"

"I asked who would be worried? How often do you guys actually hang out with him now a days? Or are ya all too afraid to?" Todd questions before flipping the burgers.

Kurt suddenly looks over at Todd, shocked. He is asking the very questions that had been in his own thoughts. But he wouldn't have dared asked. Slowly he shifts his gaze to Scott, wondering how his best friend will answer.

"You don't understand Tolansky. So how about you just shut up and let us go?" Scott hisses out. "Kurt, come with me."

"You...you didn't deny it," Kurt says quietly, his voice trembling slightly.

"Kurt?"

"You didn't deny it. You didn't deny that you are afraid of me. That you all are afraid of me."

"Kurt, we can talk about this later. The Professor sent me to bring you back home. If you want, we can talk about this with him. But not right now," Scott tells him, reaching out to grab his arm.

Kurt's heart is hammering away in his chest. His only thought is that Scott, the one person he had thought of as his best friend, still has not denied being afraid of him. A thought that hurts worse than anything he has ever felt before. He had suspected this to be the truth but had secretly hoped he was wrong. Now he knows he wasn't wrong.

He then see's a hand wrap around his wrist. He watches it slide over his blue fur, twisting around his wrist before squeezing it. It's the last thing he see's as his vision goes black.

But he doesn't pass out. Instead he grabs the offending hand with his other and painfully twists until it releases him. He doesn't register the cry from his best friend as he pulls hard, off balancing Scott.

Todd mutters a few curses as he watches Kurt teleport behind Summers and using only his tail wrapped around his neck, he flips Scott over his shoulder, sending the X-man into the other room. Todd doesn't miss the blank look in Fuzzy's eyes before he teleports again.

Moving quickly, Todd hops out of the kitchen and see's Kurt teleport in the air above Scott, about to deliver what most likely be a painful blow. He doesn't hesitate as he launches himself, sending his body into a collision course with Kurt's. They hit and soon land on the floor besides a dazed Scott.

Todd thinks for just a moment how this is just like old times. For now they are wrestling, each trying to pin down the other. Except that it isn't like old times. Kurt used to only focus on pinning him down, not landing any painful blows. This Kurt seems to be out for blood. He punches and scratches, lashing at him with his tail even. This is certainly not like old times.

Kurt let's out a growl, his fangs exposed as he manages to pin Todd's arms down. Todd mutters a few more curses as he struggles, trying to get his legs under him. But Kurt isn't letting him. Slowly he brings his face closer to Todd's. Suddenly Todd is sure that any second Kurt will go for his neck like some ravaged animal. Something he has no intention of allowing. Just as Kurt dives his head forward, Todd raises his own, hitting Kurt painfully in the chin.

"Sorry Fuzzy! No kissing on the first date!" He shouts as he quickly uses the opportunity to roll them over. With some quick movements, he has Kurt's arms pinned behind him as he presses one of his powerful legs against Kurt's chest. Still he could feel Kurt struggle beneath him, the savage look still in his eyes. Not liking what he is about to do, he presses an arm over Kurt's neck. The yellow eyes widen in alarm but still appear wild to him.

"Come on Fuzzy. Snap out of it. I don't want to make ya pass out if I don't have to," Todd tells the struggling mutant.

"What are you doing to him?" He hears Scott ask.

"A bit busy Summers! Come on Fuzzy..."

Kurt struggles, nearly gasping for breath but his heated gaze focused only on Todd. With a sigh of frustration, Todd lifts his arm, allowing Kurt more air, before punching him hard to the right side of his face. Then Todd watches as Kurt becomes still then his eyes blinking. Slowly Kurt turns his face towards Todd's. Todd smiles with relief, seeing the dazed expression but not a trace of the murderous one he had seconds ago.

"There ya are," Todd says as he quickly gets off of Kurt before helping him up.

"What...what happened? Did...did it happen again?" Kurt asks as he wipes his mouth, seeing the bit of blood then noticing Scott getting up painfully from the floor.

"Easy Fuzzy. Everything's okay now," he says as he places a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes.

Kurt seems not be listening as he looks around with a frightened expression. Slowly he backs up, shrugging off Todd's hand, before sinking down to the floor. "It did, didn't it? I...I lost it again."

Todd takes a deep breath before approaching Kurt.

"Tolansky, you probably shouldn't..."

"Can it Summers," Todd spits out before crouching down besides Kurt.

"You should...you should listen to him," Kurt tells him weakly, drained from everything that's happened.

"Maybe. But then again, when have ya ever known me to listen to Summers?" Todd asks with a smile. "Listen Fuzzy, everything's okay. No one's badly hurt. And it's over now. So nothing to worry about. Okay? You're probably even more hungry now than before, right?"

Kurt slowly looks up in disbelief.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Like I said before, I won't hold it against ya. We made a deal, remember? So get up already," Todd says as he stands up and holds a hand out.

"Tolansky..." Scott starts to say something.

"Still here Summers? Figured you would have taken off by now. I mean, you can stay. Even have a burger. But you get one of the burnt ones," Todd cuts in as he walks pass the X-man and hurries into the kitchen to save the burning burgers.

Kurt slowly follows but stops next to Scott.

"Kurt...I..."

"He's not afraid Scott," Kurt begins. "He's not afraid of me like you are. Or the others. I'm going to stay here for a little bit. I want to enjoy this just for a little while."

"Kurt...I can't leave you here. And the Professor wants you to come back home to the institute. It's what's best. I'm...I'm sure the Professor will let you come visit Todd again. When you're feeling better. But for now, let's go home," Scott tries to coax.

"No."

Todd hears Kurt's response and turns off the stove. He notices Scott clenching his fists. There has already been one fight in the place, no need for a second one.

"Kurt?" Scott says his name quietly with concern.

"The institute...isn't my home anymore," Kurt states sadly. "It's more like...a cell. But it's not home. It's not my home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 6
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott did not accept Todd's offered burgers. But he didn't leave either. He stayed, leaning against a nearby tree, watching the front door. Todd had watched him as he and fuzzy ate in the living room. He had done his best to ease Kurt, talking about what he has noticed that has changed in Bayville since he had left. Not surprisingly Kurt had said very little.

It was a no brainier as to what was on Kurt's mind. Todd saw the glances to the same window he often looked out. Not one for beating around the bush, he had decided to address the problem head on.

"Fraid Summers will tattle?" He had asked.

"No. He will tell the Professor. And he should. That's not what I'm worried about," Kurt had replied.

"So what are ya worrying about?"

"If I...will be allowed out again. Or allowed to come here."

Just those two sentences had killed his appetite. And sparked his temper. Thankfully, he had better control of it then some of his former team mates. So instead of going off, pointing out the fact that Kurt is no longer a kid nor is he some kind of criminal and therefore does not deserved to be locked up, he said this.

"Look, I never really got to know yer Professor but he came off as a decent enough guy. So I'm sure he'll let ya stop by and all that. If anyone can see that keeping ya locked away isn't the right thing to do to ya, it's him. And even if he does...then I guess I'll have to just suck it up and come visit you."

He remembers the surprised look on Fuzzy's face. He has been getting a lot of those looks from him. And he can't help but feel some pride at that, even when he is just remembering them. That look is what solidify his resolve to do just as he had said if he didn't see Kurt for a few days.

Which is exactly what he plans to do today. It had been a week since that little lunch visit and no sign of the Nightcreeper since then. He had waited, giving those X-geeks some time to decide something. For things to settle down. Now it's time to shake em up again.

As he steps out of the steaming shower, he's not sure if he's excited about the idea or nervous. Showing up unannounced could prove to be a very bad idea. Not only could Summers blast him off the property, but there was also that crazy flying lady with the lightening and Mr. Razor claws to consider. Sure, working with Shield got him some training but still...there was no training course titled Wolverine 101.

That guy alone should be enough to deter him. But it's not. He's going. And he's even putting in a decent effort to not be so repulsive. Thus the shower. But truth be told, he already showers more regularly then he did in his youth but the X-men don't know that. Hopefully it helps his case because he isn't going to Fuzzy. At least not right away. First he's gonna have a chat with the head honcho himself. The Professor.

Meanwhile, Kurt is sitting on his bed, staring at the balcony doorway with his knees drawn to his chest. He wants to go over and sit on the balcony or at least look out. But he doesn't dare to. Not after what happened when he came back with Scott.

He doesn't know how it happened. Or he doesn't want to know how. But it was clear that by the next day, everyone knew both where he had gone off to and what had happened there. It started becoming obvious when he had left the shower the morning after. Just leaving the bathroom, he was met with suspicious glances and whispers.

Even when he returned to his room, he could hear them just outside the bedroom door. He listened for a time.

"Did you hear? Kurt attacked Scott again."

"He was hanging out with Toad, can you believe that?"

"Think the Brotherhood is trying to recruit him?"

"So he's still going berserk on people?"

"What if he, like, goes on a rampage and tries killing us all or something?"

"I heard that the Professor is considering sending him away for our own good."

"With him attacking people and hanging out with the Brotherhood, how are we suppose to feel safe?"

Kurt listened to all of these and took them to heart. He had been right earlier. This is no longer his home. And those around him are no longer his friends. These thoughts depressed him further and he found himself going back to avoiding them all as much as possible again. Now he also stays clear of his bedroom door.

But this wasn't the worse of it. It wasn't what put the final nail in things for him. On the last day, three days ago, where he tried to linger outside of his room, he had passed a group of younger mutants after just finishing an awkward lunch with his old team mates where he didn't say a word and no one said a word to him.

By this time he had gotten used to the whispering. Most he knew by heart and therefore could ignore it. But this time he heard something new. Something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Man, you all got it wrong. That's not what happened. What happened was that that Toad guy bribed Kurt over to the Brotherhood home. Made burgers with drugs in them and everything. Then when Scott came to get him, Toad had Kurt attack him. You see, it was the Brotherhood all along that has been making him go crazy."

What happened next, Kurt doesn't quite understand. All he does know is that he had to correct them. Tell them the truth. He hadn't meant for anything more than that to happen.

"Th-that's not true," he had told the group, gaining their attention. "There were no drugs. Todd had nothing to do with what happened. So...so stop spreading those lies."

"Whoa...like chill out."

"Don't get mad at us."

"Some-someone get Ororo or Logan. I think he's getting upset."

Kurt was confused by this reaction and took a step forward. "I am not upset. I would just like you to stop spreading those rumors. Specially concerning Todd. He isn't one of us but that doesn't mean he's not a bad guy."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Please, let us go to our rooms now."

"Look we're sorry. Okay?"

"It's fine," he tells them. "Just please, no more rumors about him."

He took another step forward, trying to get himself past them for they were now blocking his way to his room. He didn't like the looks they were given him. Again it was the fear he was seeing.

In his effort to move past them, he banged his foot against that of one of the kids. He tried to catch himself but one of the kids had panicked and pushed hm in the side, mistakenly believing he was going to fall on them. In the end, he did end up knocking over and landing on a kid. A small girl with red pigtails. When she saw him on top of her, she let out a scream.

Kurt had quickly gotten off and offered to help her up but she recoiled from his out stretched hand and began sobbing. This started new whispers. They were buzzing around him as he looked at the other kids. When he looked at them, they backed up, some even pressing themselves against the walls.

"I'm sorry," is all he had said before teleporting to his room.

Besides this starting the new rumors and whispers, this also stole his only pleasure. The balcony. The day after he had gone out there, a part of him had hoped to find another invite. It was a pleasant sunny day and even though there was no note, he had considered spending the day just sitting in the sun. But then he looked down.

At the same time he saw them, they saw him. Fellow mutants that had been playing a game of mutant football. A game that halted the second they saw him. He watched them as they quickly gathered and whispered. Then they took off running from his sight. At first he had tried to write this off as he had just happened to see the end of their game. But then he would see other groups who would also notice him. All would lean into each other and whisper. Some even pointed at him. By the third group he had withdrawn back into his room and close the drapes. It was the last time he went out to the balcony.

Since then, he had done nothing more then spend his days sitting on his bed. Sometimes he would try reading. Other times he would try writing. Most of the time he would just sit there, doing nothing. The hours came and went, slowly torturing him. He wanted to go out. He wanted to go and visit Todd again. He wanted to feel that brief moment where he could pretend he was normal again. But he didn't do so because he knew that if he did, the Professor would send someone after him again. And that could lead to another attack. Which would mean more whispers. More negative assumptions against Todd. And that bothers him.

He had thought of going to the Professor. Or perhaps explaining what had happened and try to convince th older man that Todd is no longer running with the Brotherhood and he really has no intention of causing any trouble. He doesn't even want to fight. But he's afraid. Afraid of the Professor, as strange as that sounds. As well as Logan and Ororo. But specially the Professor.

Why, he isn't sure. But it has been there since he returned to the X-men. But lately it feels...even more so. Maybe it's because he knows that if the older man tells him he can't see Todd again, he will be helpless to do nothing more than abide by that. He can't even consider going against that man's orders. Or any orders given to him. Orders are made to be obeyed. Disobedience will not be tolerated. He had learned that.

But how did he learn that? Where is this coming from? A dull ache is forming in his head again. What does this all mean? He doesn't know. He can only assume he picked this up during that 'time'. And it's because of that he has lost any small bit of courage he had. He will not go to the Professor. He will not leave and see Todd unless invited. He will remain where he is. There is nothing more for him beyond that. So he is unaware that a certain mutant has just hopped over the entrance gate and is now slowly walking up the driveway.

Todd had considered all the different ways he could do this. There were quite a few different ways to go instead of just walking towards the front entrance. But then why go for a big entrance? That was more Pieteo's thing anyway. Besides's didn't it cause Lance a few issues when he tried showing up his way? He wonders briefly what Lance would think of what he's doing now, specially since he gave him some hell over joining the X-geeks just to impress a certain Kitty. But there are a few differences from that to this. So nope, the simpler the better works for him. So that means walking down the long drive way to the front door and hope the security is down for repairs or something. And Wolverine is out for lunch.

He nearly breathes a sigh of relief when he see's the front doors of the place. So far, so good. Then the doors open and whose there to greet him? His best pal, Summers.

"What do you think you are doing here Tolansky?"

"Nice to see ya too dawg. And not that it's any of your business but I came to have a few words with your Professor," Todd replies. He hadn't planned on being snippy with Summers but he just has that tone that rubs him the wrong way. Specially at this particular moment.

"Yeah, sure. What do you really want Toad?" Scott questions, stepping down the steps.

"Well it ain't to spread the good word. Like I said, I'm here to talk to your Professor. I'm even unarmed if that's what's worrying ya," he adds with a smirk.

"Get lost..."

"That is enough Scott," a third familiar voice cuts in.

Todd can't help but smile as Scott turns with an 'oh-shit' expression on his face to see his Professor wheel himself out the door.

"Professor..."

"I understand your concern Scott. But it's unnecessary. I would normally require you to apologize..." The Professor replies to the visor wearing mutant.

"Hey, don't go to any trouble on my account. Besides, got more important matters I'd like to discuss with ya. If that's cool with ya I mean," Todd interjects. He really doesn't want to wait around for Scott to pry two little words out of his throat. He would like to go back to the boardinghouse sometime tonight after all.

"Of course. Let us talk in my office," the Professor replies and turns to lead the way.

Todd walks up the steps and pass Summers, not missing the mumbling the other man is doing under his breath. He tries not to gawk and look about as he follows the man in the wheel chair but it's hard to do in a joint like this.

Sure, it's not the first time he's been inside the place. But he swears it's gotten bigger since he was last inside. The place is all nice and shiny. And big, did he mention that? Even the hallways and stairs were huge. Why though? How many kids did he plan to house here?

He shakes his head when they get to the office. Time to get serious now. Which means no more gawking about how big the place is. At least that's what he had thought before stepping into the office. But once inside he got hit again with how big the space was. It was about the space of his room and two others put together! Maybe he should have gone with Lance and joined the X-man. Why did Lance even come back?

"Now then, it is my understanding that you wish to speak to me. I assume this concerns Kurt?" Professor Xavier asks as he closes the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah it does," Todd replies when he is brought to attention.

"Alright then. I am listening."

Todd swallows nervously. He can't tell anything from the guys' tone or face on what he could possibly be thinking. In short he has no idea if this is already going badly or not. Guess there is only one thing to do.

"It's simple really. I came here to ask ya to let him come by my place now and then. I know we haven't been on good terms in the past but things have changed. I don't know how I can even prove that so I guess that leaves only my word? But what I can tell ya is that there is no Brotherhood at the boarding house. It's just me. Due to some...things, I had to be cut loose," he explains, absently rubbing his leg. He had a much better speech in mind. One that he was sure would convince the guy to let Kurt hang out but for some reason his mind lost it somewhere during the gawking he did seconds ago.

"There ain't no Mystique or Magneto either. Just me. And...I know about his problems as well. They don't bother me. Not sure if that's the right thing to say. Point is, I know what to watch out for. And I'm fine with it. I ain't scared of him or any of that. He's just a friend of mine. Well, I kinda hope you'll let us be. I mean...I don't get it since he's an adult and all but it seems you are the one in charge and..."

"You can stop Mr. Tolansky. You have made your point," Professor Xavier interrupts, holding a hand up to pause Todd's rambling.

"Alright. So what's the verdict then?" Todd asks nervously. Even though he is no longer a kid, the guy still puts him on edge. And with this...well, he knows who is holding all the cards.

"I have no intention of preventing Kurt from seeing you. In fact, I strongly encourage him to do so."

"I get...what?"

"As I said, I encourage the bond he is beginning to form with you. Has it come to your attention of Kurt's...current mental state? And I am not referring to these violent episodes he has experienced," the Professor asks.

"Ya mean the skittishness?"

"Not quite but that as well. Due to...those episodes he has had, the students here..."

"Yeah, I know. They are afraid of him. And that isn't doing him any favors by the way. Can't ya tell them that it's out of his control? Tell them that there is no reason to fear him? Something?" Todd asks.

"If I were to tell you those things...would you listen?"

"Now, yeah. But I guess not so much if I were in their shoes. But even Summers is afraid of him. And that...you could tell that hurts Kurt. Man, I can't imagine what that's like," Todd replies.

"Can't you?"

"Huh?" The word leaves Todd before his mind catches up with what the Professor is implying. He knows. He knows how he got booted and why. And not only that, that means he knows why he thinks the others really kicked him out, specially Lance. It wasn't because of the missions he missed. It was because they were afraid. Afraid that the next time won't be just a close call. That next time he won't live to hop again.

He shakes his head. "Don't...don't go there. Please, just don't," he pleas.

"My apologies Mr. Tolansky. It was not my intention to upset you. Only to show you that you may, more than the others here, understand Kurt and where he is at currently. And it is because of that, that I think it would only benefit him to continue developing the bond forming between you two. So I will not get in the way of it. I will also do what I can to keep...certain incidents from recurring," the Professor offers with a smile.

"Ya mean no baby sitters?"

"I would not have worded it that way myself but yes. He can visit you freely and the same goes for you. I think that covers everything you wished to discuss?"

"Yeah...yeah it does," Todd replies.

"Good. I think he would like some company about now. And of course you are free to stay for dinner. Kurt usually eats in his room these days."

"I'll see if I can change that," Todd replies as he gets up and leaves the office.

The Professor only smiles as he watches the door close. Honestly, he is hoping that Todd can help Kurt. Because lately, it seems his own efforts would be fruitless. He knows the fear that has been programmed into Kurt. And with the lack of some form of support, Kurt has been falling into a sever state of depression at a concerning rate. Almost as if he is slowly self destructing without realizing it. Something that may also have been programmed into him. Yet after only a single yet random encounter with Mr. Tolansky, Kurt seemed to show just the slightest of improvements.

Had Scott not interfered in their recent meeting, he is sure there would have been an even greater change. One for the better. So he will keep his word. He will encourage it and support them as needed. It may just save Kurt yet from the damage that has been done to him. But he wonders if Todd knows what he is actually getting involved with. There is more than the violent episodes. It's what lies at the core that has caused him great concern in relation to Kurt. He only hopes that Todd will be able to stand besides Kurt with that part surfaces. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home
> 
> Chapter 7
> 
> X-men evolution fan fiction
> 
> Todd/Kurt
> 
> Warning: Not sure yet since I'm writing this by ear. yaoi, guy/guy...Kurt x Todd...Just seems so natural anymore...so yeah, be prepared for that...
> 
> Summary: Years have passed and both X-men and Brotherhood members have grown up and gone through many things. Some worse than others. One member from each team has recently gone through a life changing event. So when they meet again, will these events bond them together even though it seems to be tearing their lives apart?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor the characters. No sueing please.
> 
> If you enjoy, comments are greatly appreciated. And if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me where I have gone wrong. Basically feel free to critique!
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Kurt will think about that day when there had been a knock on his door. And who he found on the other side. He will think of it as he looks at another door, hoping that if he knocks, the same person will be on the other side, willing to let him in. Because if he doesn't, he has no idea where else he can go.

That day that had begun like all the others after he made the decision to keep himself away, had drastically changed the minute there was a knock. At first he thought he had heard someone knocking on the bedroom door next to his. It had been days since someone had knocked on his. Yet the second knock dismissed this.

Through a natural reaction of sorts, he had gotten up from the bed and walked over to the door. His hand grasped the door handle. But that was all it did. The voice of doubt whispers that maybe he was right and no one was knocking on his door. And that if he opened it, he may end up frightening someone again.

A third knock is made and Kurt could feel the vibration through the door handle. Someone is knocking on his door. He should open it before they go away. Still, he hesitates. What if it's the Professor, telling him he can't see Todd anymore? Or that he will be sending him away due to the violent episodes still occurring? 'Does it matter what he's going to say?' a voice whispers in his mind. 'He is your elder mutie. So show him some damn respect and open that door. Now!'

What is this voice? Why does it sound so familiar? And why does it terrify him so? He doesn't give himself the time to figure this out however. He simply obeys it and opens the door. His eyes are trained on the ground so he doesn't see who is actually standing there. His heart is pounding in his chest. His legs feel shaky. He only hopes the Professor will not stay long.

"Hey Nightcreeper, you alright?"

Kurt blinks. That's not the Professor's voice. That's Todd's voice. Slowly he raises his eyes. He see's old sneakers, jeans that are starting to wear at the knees, a grey shirt...then a familiar face.

"Todd?"

"Yeah, strange for me too. Didn't think I would ever be standing at this door. Balcony, sure. But this is a bit different," Todd replies, scratching the back of his neck as he steals a glance down the hallway, seeing a group who make a pathetic attempt to hide from his sight. "Mind if I, ya know, come in?"

Kurt nods and steps aside, allowing Todd to enter. As he closes the door, he hears it. The whispering. He glances at Todd, wondering if he had heard it. But Todd is only glancing around the room.

"You like keeping it so dark in here?" Todd asks.

"Oh...umm...not really," Kurt admits.

Todd looks over at Kurt, seeing the signs of nervousness that he has begun to pick up on. The rubbing of his arms, the flicking of the end of his tail, and the down cast gaze. He shrugs. "Yeah, I have those days too. Too much effort to open the curtains and all that. So, surprised to see me?"

Kurt nods. Todd was the last person he expected to find behind his door.

"Well, guess I should explain why I'm here, huh? Well, it had been awhile since I saw ya so I thought I would come see you. Remember how I said I would suck it up and visit? I kept my word," he tells Kurt with a grin.

"You...you came to see me? Even though I didn't try to see you?" Kurt asks, grimacing at how that had sounded.

"Ouch!" Todd cries out and grabs his chest. "Man, you now where to hit, don't you?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." Kurt starts to explain, afraid he had really offended Todd.

"Easy Creeper. Just messing with ya. Seriously, nothing to lose yer fur over. But yeah, like I said, I came to see ya. After talking to your Professor first," Todd shares before pulling out a chair from Kurt's desk and plopping down. He had taken those pain pills Kurt had given him before coming over but still, he didn't want the moment to be ruined because of his leg.

"The Professor?" Kurt recalls himself asking as he sank to the floor, preparing himself for the worse.

But there had been no worse. Even now he feels slightly guilty for expecting there to be any. As the memory of that evening fades, his attention is drawn to a brilliant flash. Soon after a loud thunderous crack. He looks up at the sky, ignoring the heavy rain going into his eyes as it soaks his fur and clothes.

That evening should have been the start of something good. Something better. For he did feel better when Todd had left. That feeling had followed him into sleep and was there the following morning. It grew when he had made himself leave the institute the next day. By the third day after that evening, he no longer felt hesitant about going to the boardinghouse. Todd was always there and always seemed to have some plan for them even though none were discussed previously. It was becoming...routine, like a steady flow. And at night, he looked forward to walking through the woods knowing that he will see the boardinghouse with it's door open, waiting for him to enter.

That is something he always noticed but had yet to ask about. Why did Todd always leave the door open? He couldn't possibly know when Kurt would visit or if he will even visit that day. So it's not for him. So why leave it open? When anyone could show up...there were still those that had not accepted that there were mutants among them. Not to mention thieves and such.

How he wishes that door was open now. It wouldn't be reasonable, considering the storm raging outside. Still, if it was open he would feel less unsure about his hasty decision. He clutches to his small little bag which holds his now wet clothes and a few items that he holds dear, hoping that the clothes are protecting them from the rain. If he knocks on the door, will it open for him?

He thinks about what had caused him to come to this point. What drove him out despite the storm. It had happened after he came back from the boardinghouse that afternoon.

He hadn't seen it coming. Maybe he didn't want to see it. But try as he might, he didn't see any indication of what was about to happen. Everything was the same. Even the whispers were the same. They had grown in volume the first day after Todd had visited but then had begun to die down. He had foolishly thought that the others were accepting this friendship with Todd. After all, they couldn't do anything to stop it, not with the Professor supporting them.

Turns out he was wrong. When he walked up the steps to the institute, his old friends, his former team mates had walked out to meet him. When he saw them, he stopped and dropped his gaze. For some strange reason, he felt as if he was being ambushed. It turned out that he was in a way.

They had started off with concerning questions. 'How are you? Did you enjoy your walk? Nothing happened, right?' He answered them quietly but he wouldn't look up. Instead he slowly backed down the steps. The questions then turn to them voicing their concerns about what he was doing. Or more precisely, who he was seeing. They began to apologize for their own behavior and made promises to spend more time with him. But there had been a condition. Forget about Todd.

"Why? He isn't causing any trouble," he had asked them.

Their response was a flood of insults towards his friend. "He's slimy. He's sneaky. He's a bad guy. One of Magneto's little helpers. The guy is bad news." It was nothing new. He knew they didn't like, never liked him, but why were they insisting on telling him their opinions? Why couldn't they leave them alone?

Then someone said something he hadn't heard before. "You attack your friends then hang out with the enemy. Why? What is up with that?"

"I...I don't mean to..." He had stuttered.

"Don't mean to what? Attack us? Betray us by hanging out with Toad?"

"No...he's a friend too. And I don't mean to..."

"Maybe you should just leave the institute and move in with Toad, since you seem to prefer him over us."

"Wha-what?" he had asked in shock, the words hitting him hard.

"You need to choice Kurt. Maybe that's why you are still having these...fits. Because you're mixed up with who your friends are. So decide. Are you still our friend or are you his?"

"Why? Why do I have to chose? If it's about the...the attacks, I'm sorry. I don't know why they happen. I am trying not to let them happen. Really, I am. Making me choose isn't going to help," he had told them.

"Maybe that's true. And we don't blame you for those. But still, your friendship with Tolansky...we can't ignore it. Nor will we accept it. So chose Kurt. You with us or with him?"

He had been trembling at this point, fighting not to tear up. Why are they doing this to him? It's not fair. How can they demand him to do this? Todd was the only one who still reached out to him after Kurt had nearly killed him. Had invited him out for nothing more than burgers. Who had even talked to the Professor on his behalf. There has been no fear from Todd. Nor any concern of having another episode even after witnessing two. He is the only one who is treating him like he is still the old Kurt. Before he had disappeared.

He cares for his friends. His team mates. He truly does. But he doesn't want to give Todd up either. He had done so much for him. It would be cruel to turn his back on him.

"Please...don't make me do this," he tries to plea with his friends. He can't bare to meet their gaze. He is tempted to make an offer to do anything for them to leave this alone. To not push him.

"Sorry Kurt. But we need to know if we can trust you."

It was then that he broke. The tears spilled but his team mates never saw them. All they saw was a purplish mist disperse from where he had been standing. He appeared in his room with a bamf. He falls to his knees and sobs. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to make such a choice. It isn't fair that he has to.

When he began to calm down, he thought maybe, just maybe, if he stays away, they will forget about it. Again he was wrong. That evening, Kitty had come into his room with Rogue. Hearing Rogue say similar things had torn him up again. She was suppose to be like a sister to him. Yet it felt that she too was threatening to turn her back on him. And Kitty, another best friend like Scott, was really pushing for him to decide.

Finally he couldn't take it. They seem not to care about his tears or pleas. They wouldn't just leave him alone. Not until he yelled. It wasn't from anger but pain and turmoil. They seemed to be unable to realize the difference though and had quickly left him alone.

He had broken down again after they left. This time he was nearly gasping for breath when it passed. It had left him drained and numb. After a bit, he managed to get up from the floor. That was then that he decided he needed to go. That his former friends needed him to go. As he had said before, this was no longer his home. He had gone to the balcony and looked out sadly. He saw the storm clouds forming. It seemed as if he was trying to flee before it forms here, a place he had felt so safe for so long.

Before he could lose his nerve, he had gathered some of his clothing and a few precious items such as his family photo and journal and stuffed them into his bag. He also picked up the photo of him with the team. This brought new tears to his eyes as he sat it back onto his desk rather than packing it. With a shaky breath, he teleported himself into the woods.

Now he was standing at the door of the boardinghouse. He knows he must look awful. Will that put Todd off? What if Todd won't allow him to stay? What if he made the wrong choice? The rain is soaking him to the bone yet he still struggles to raise his hand and knock. He's so afraid. So afraid of being rejected. So afraid of being wrong.

"Be brave Kurt. You have placed your trust in Todd. Shouldn't you give him the chance to live up to that trust?" A small, quiet voice whispers in his mind.

It is this that calms his fears. And gives him the courage to knock. So he does.

On the other side of the door, Todd is on the phone. He had been alarmed when it had ranged. As far as he knew, he hadn't had a chance to give out the number yet to anyone. So he picked it up, expecting it to be a wrong number. It wasn't though. It was the Professor. Before he could ask how he got the number, the Professor told him that Kurt had left the institute. He was sure that he was on his way over to the boardinghouse. Something had happened and Kurt needed him. The Professor asked that if Kurt does show up, if he would be kind enough to allow Kurt to stay with him for a while. As soon as he told him that of course Fuzzy could stay, he heard the knock.

"I think that's him now. Should I call ya or something?" Todd had asked as he stared at the door.

"Not tonight. I will call in the morning to see how he is and if he needs anything. Thank you for allowing him to stay. Do take care of him," the Professor tells him before hanging up. But Todd never hears the disconnect.

Instead Todd drops the phone on the charger and goes to the door. He opens it and see's Kurt, soaked and clutching a small bag with a death grip. Slowly Kurt looks up.

"Can...can I stay here tonight?" Kurt asks.

"Oh Kurt. Yeah, of course. Get in here before you catch yer death," Todd replies, reaching out and grabbing Kurt by the wrist and pulls him in out of the rain. It won't be until sometime late that night that Todd will realize what he did and that no episode had been triggered.


End file.
